metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why did Big Boss decide to become 'another Gene'?
In San Hieronymo Naked Snake attempted to stop Gene from destroying the world, but afte Peace Walker Incident, He conducted Outer Heaven Uprising and Zanzibar Land Disturbance. Just because he wanted to break the 'balance' of the 'new world order'? He was The Boss' disciple after all, then why he dicided to become another Gene? Boss warned him about the destruction which is caused by the war and how important peace is. But Big Boss attempted to destroy the world just like Gene was about to. And he still was pretending that he understood The Boss better than Zero did. Big Boss wanted to go on fighting but why he chose the evil side of the battle? --Hoe Hunter 22:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's a bit difficult to answer, but I think I should point out that unlike Gene, Big Boss had absolutely no intention of launching a nuke from the start, doing so only as a last resort, so he probably has no intention of breaking nuclear deterrence. This is especially apparent in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, where despite the fact that Metal Gear D was not only completed, but fully functional, not once did Big Boss even attempt to threaten the world with it, even when he could have easily done something akin to Liquid and demand something from the UN or else he'll launch a nuke, or heck, just launch a nuke anyways, akin to Volgin, Gene, or even Coldman. Had he wanted to destroy the world, he would have done just that: Launch nukes everywhere. He didn't. :Besides, I'm not entirely certain as to whether the "New World Order" (eg, the Patriots) was even balanced to begin with. I mean, for one thing, they developed REX with the intention of basically circumventing nuclear deterrence (ie, launching a stealth nuke so they won't have any risk of being struck back), they have a lot of unethical experimentation, with one such experimentation actually resulting in multiple people's deaths, not to mention manipulating a person to the extent that its almost as though they don't even have free will, and they were also perfectly willing to nuke their own country or manipulate terrorist activities on the people they are ruling over and pinning the blame afterwards. That's not "balance," really. Trying to call that "balance" is akin to calling Nazi Germany, North Korea, or Iran balanced, its not. :Anyways, that's what I got out of it. I might be dead wrong, but again, with the limited amount of knowledge, its hard to say, really. Weedle McHairybug 22:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Big Boss thought he could do a better job than Gene. He wanted to break the Patriots' power structure by making Outer Heaven a major military power, while respecting his soldiers' will at the same time. The West fear any emerging nuclear power, so he was labelled a "bad guy" in that respect. It's also possible he became corrupted over time, as all men with power do, since by MG2 he had begun invading other countries and stealing nuclear weapons, possibly justifying it as a means to an end. Evil is a purely subjective term anyway. --Bluerock 22:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =) --Hoe Hunter 23:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC)